Social applications such as, LinkedIn®, ChatOn®, GoogleTalk®, Facebook®, and Instant Messaging Applications are a key tool for communication on the Internet. Scores of users utilize the social applications to establish connection among numerous contacts, generally termed as social networking. Typically, smart phones that facilitate social networking are a prominent and indispensable tool for users to communicate.
A common feature offered by the social applications is communicating through status messages. Time and again, contacts in a social account update the status messages. Keeping track over updated status messages is cumbersome and becomes a challenge with the increasing number of contacts. For example, when a user moves from Delhi to Pune for a period of six months, it is apparent that the user updates his status message to communicate his new contact number during the period. However, many at times, the contacts fail to notice the updated status message.
Further, smart phones provide a feature to synchronize a phone book with social accounts. Another feature of smart phones provides notifications to the user on the occurrence of activities that happen over the Internet such as chat messages, social updates and changes in photos. Plenty of applications are developed based on the feature of synchronizing social data with address books. The features in smart phones such as “Auto Sync App Data” and “Phonebook 2.0” are capable of extracting status messages from social networks. However, extracting a phone number and updating a contact book accordingly is not provided by the existing features. Moreover, extracting any other useful information from the status messages is not available.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient method and system for providing recommendations and performing actions based on the social updates in social networks.